Rick saves Alex/Percy saves Thomas, Twilight, and the royals
This is how Rick saves his son from being stabbed by the Dragon Emperor and how Percy saves Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadance, Novo, Luna, Barret, and Celestia from being blasted by Megatron in Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Qin Shi Huang: a sword to kill Alex. But Rick pushes him and saves him but ends up with a mortal wound in his chest Alex O'Connell: Dad! BOOM!!! Johnathan: Run! Alex O'Connell: Okay, hold it. Hold on there, Dad. All right, please, please, please, put pressure on it, okay, Dad? Rick O'Connel: It's all right, it's all right. We've been in tougher scrapes than this. Fix-it Felix: over What happened? Rick O'Connell: I got stabbed. snow falls Johnathan: Avalanche! Henry: ELSA! STOP THE SNOW!! Elsa: I'm on it! Percy: just shot down some Changlings and then he notices Megatron about to blast Thomas, Twilight, Queen Novo, Shining Armor, Cadance, Luna, Barret, and Celestia and they don't see him (GASP) flashback Megatron: Now to finish you off, Celestia. Princess Celestia: You wouldn't dare! Megatron: Oh, yes I will. takes out his shotgun and points it at Celestia You're so weak! Thomas: just racing into view and sees his mentor about to be killed NO! turn her head away and shuts her eyes prepared for the worst Megatron: his shotgun and fires Thomas: in front of Celestia at the last second and is hit by the blast as "Star Wars Episode I: "Qui-Gon's Noble End" starts playing (as Optimus) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! tumbles over cab over wheels Princess Celestia: her eyes and her jaw drops as he sees her student tumble Rick O'Connell: toward them when he hears the blast Twilight: back and her jaw drops at the sight Megatron: his shotgun away Thomas: over a feet more feet and then lands on his side Shai-Shay: GASP Cadance: NO! THOMAS! Percy: Oh no, Megatron got Thomas! ends Percy: his mind No, not this time! I must save them! whistles' THOMAS! TWILIGHT! QUEEN NOVO!!! SHINING ARMOR! CADANCE! PRINCESS LUNA! PRINCESS CELESTIA!! BARRET!! LOOK OUT!!' races forward and the bumps into the back of Thomas, who then bumps into Novo, followed by Celestia, the into Barret, then into Luna, then into Cadance, then Shining Armor, and finally Twilight. He then shunts them all out of the way. YAH! is hit by Megatron's blast AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! '''sends Percy into the side of a building Pinkie: gasp '''PERCY!! Thomas: Percy! NOOOO!!! Twilight: Percy! Shining Armor: Percy! Cadance: NO! PERCY!! race to Percy Pinkie: Percy! Percy: groans What a pong! Pinkie: Percy! ARE YOU OKAY?! Percy: I'm alright, we've been through worst. Pinkie: to cry NO!! PLEASE DON'T DIE!! Steamy: You din'-dong, he ain't gonna die! Mucker: Yeah, his big boiler and tank absorbed the blast. Pinkie: Oh. back to Percy Don't worry Percy, you'll be okay. shedding tears Percy: I know, Pinkie. Pinkie: cries Felix! CAN YOU FIX PERCY?! Fix-it Felix: a look I can try! hits his hammer on the blast mark on Percy but nothing happens (moans) It's no use, this is outside my limits! I can't fix it! Pinkie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! cries Percy: I'll be fine Pinkie. Applejack: You don't look fine, Percy. Megatron: Oh, man. My head. he notices it What?! After all of my troubles, I didn't.... notices Ohhh.... well, if I didn't hit Thomas, Twilight, or any of the royals, Percy is a double pointer. the others Qin Shi Huang: the snow to create tablets Ying: a blade the Emperor loses balance and the avalanche makes its way Alex O'Connell: Help me! Help me! Evelyn: Ying! Alex O'Connell: Please help me! avalanche hits Gordon: the wave of snow Oh no. Skarloey: (as Bargeerha) Oh no, not again. Applejack: Watch out! Eddy: Avalanche!! & friends "Avalanche theme" starts playing as everyone races to get cover, as several of the yetis shield the O'Connells and Ying, while the team find sturdy places to hide but some are still left out in the open as the giant wave of snow hits Toothless: Hiccup Stormfly: (shields Astrid) Skystar: (uses the Force to lift a pile of snow over herself, Willy, and the group with his body as a shield) Elsa: takes action and puts an ice shield over the whole group as the avalanche hits huge wave of snow covers everything in sight, some of it knocking the villains back Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Hiatt Grey